The Hollows
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: He wanted her, she needed him. But the world would not have it. A ficlet of a one night stand between two hopeless lovers, and the tangled sheets of lies between them. Carlito x Candice Michelle ..CandicexJeff sequel


_a new little ficlet from me, read and review! havent seen very many of those lately (it seems)._

_-Candy_

The Hollows

Author: Candy

Rating: R

Characters: Carlito / Candice Michelle

Disclaimer: Anything recognized is owned by the WWE and themsevles.

Distribution: WWELibrary, FanFiction

Summary: He wanted her, she needed him. But the world would not have it. A ficlet of a one night stand between two hopeless lovers, and the tangled sheets of lies between them. Carlito/Candice Michelle

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where pleasure moments hung before the take over,

the sweeping insensitivity of this still life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The trail of smoke from the cigarette bud that remained between his finger tips swirrled before him, in a seemingly endless cloud of poison, before it dissolved within the warmth of the upcoming breeze. His half-lidded eyes fell upon the distance that seemed thousands of miles away, the sky at the mountain tops a hazy purple, then fading into a black against the whites of the moon peeking behind the only cloud in the entire sky.

Shoving the sheer curtain that swept up behind him from the breeze aside, he took one last lingering puff of his cigarette, then flicked the bud to the distant ground below. The last of the smoke seeped out from his barley-parted grinning lips, and as he propped his feet up against the railing of his hotel balcony, the eyes that were drained of all white finally landed on their target.

Candice walked smoothly, yet timidly to the empty pool side, her perfect form adorned in a little white suit, a blue towel draped over her arm. She looked around, as to make sure no one was awake or watching at this time of night, and tucked a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear before testing the waters with her feet. She smiled, as if satisfied.

He stood then, leaning lazily against the railing as the coy smile still lingered on his face, watching her every move as she stretched her arms, then made a perfect, daring dive into the clear blue waters of the pool. The woman rose istantly, pushing her hair back as she took in a low breath and rubbing the smudged make-up from beneath her eyes, then froze, as if suddenly aware of something that wasn't there before.

She looked behind her, then all around the area she thought empty.. shifting suddenly once again as the winds caused the brustling of the palm trees and bushes, although there was no one in sight. Smiling again, as if laughing at herself, she dipped her hair back into the lit waters and slicked it back, then neared the edge of the pool where her towel lay.

He cleared his throat then, softly.. but just enough for her to hear, freezing in her spot as she did so with a small palm against the chest he was sure to be pouding. But the woman, as he knew, was clever.. and it only took mere seconds before she finally looked up, her far off eyes meeting his and in a flash, a coy smile adorned that match.

Tilting her head, as if both coy and curious, her smile widened, and she neared the edge of the pool without ever moving her eyes from him. Bringing herself to sit on the edge, she dabbed her chest and neck with the towel, offering him a lacivious backwards glance. "You've been watching me, I see."

"Not long," He countered with a deep, slow voice, watching her every move intently, that fire smoldering within him and causing his knuckles to momentairly turn white against the rail. "..It's free up here, you know."

Candice paused for a beat, the towel still against her heaving chest, as she looked up at him with not a smile, but a childish look of surprise, anticipation. "It is?"

Standing up strait, he nodded simply, a chill crawling steadily up his back. Tapping against the railing, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pushed the chair aisde, smiling as he placed yet another one between his grinning, awating lips. "168." Came his backward, muffled call.. and that was the last she saw of his tanned and barley adorned form as it dissapeared back into the cover of darkness of his hotel room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He paced his hotel room bitterly, hands on his bare hips as he toyed with the loose pajama pants that hung low from them. Candice was sure to be on her way up to his room, she had no need nor reason to go anywhere else, but what the hell was taking so long? His dark eyes flew to the clock beside his bed, then back down to the patterns in the carpet as he shook his head. Time was ticking, as it always was for them.

A half-burned cigarette that had long since lost it's flame stuck helplessly between his lips, and he toyed with it subconciously as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs the late night and booze had caused him. But it wasn't long after that he heard the small jingle of the handle on his hotel door, and a mischevious smiling brunette appeared from behind it.

"Hey, baby.." She spoke lightly, almost a pure whisper, as she spun around to close the door silently behind her. Flashing a card key she held between her two fingers before him, she tossed both it and her towel aside onto the other bed, slowly approaching his disheveled form. "Sorry I took so long,"

He released a short grunt, barley even flintching when she wrapped her arms around him, staring off into nothing as the cigarette bounced on his lips. "It's fine.. I'm just worn out, thats all."

Looking up at his far away expression, Candice brought her hands up to smooth the stray pieces of fuzzy hair from his sweat-slicked forehead, then met his eyes with her own as she gently took the cigarette from his now parted lips. "Smoking's a dirty habit, you know."

Huffing, he watched with a pintch of dissapointment as she tossed the bud he had planned on smoking to the ground below, then cradled her flushed cheeks within his hands as he looked at her devilously. "You're the only dirty habit around here."

A sad frown marred her usually bright features as he let his hands fall limp to his sides, then turned his back towards her as he headed off onto the open balcony, the scarce light from the full moon casting a shadow over his features. She watched him from her perch inside his room, noting how he seemed distant, distracted.. slouched over the railing as a deep sigh escaped him.

Not once did he flintch as she approached him from behind, her head cradled against him as her hands roamed his back, her fingers slipping into the crevasses of his taut muscles, then out to releave the tension in his arms. His chest froze for a beat as he refused to exhale, then turned within her embrace to face her, his eyes blood-shot, his smile weak.

The woman before him smiled slightly in return, her chest now flush against his own as her head found it's familiar place in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of cigarette smoke and coconut that was Carlito. His heavy eyes finally remained closed as her thumbs grazed across them, her tiny hands on either side of his neck as she laid soft kisses upon his still an unresponsive lips.

Acknowledging her finally with a half-hearted attempt, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, bringing her closer still. And Candice continued on, her lips trailing from his own to the dips in his neck and shoulder.. until he grasped her jaw in a gentle manor, dragging her lips back to his own in an urgent and passionate lock. A whimper left her lips onto his, her hands still gripping his neck as he brought one of his powerful hands up to tangle in her dark, dripping tresses.

Tearing his lips from hers for the faintest of moments, Carlito looked down at the woman he held loosely in his arms as she looked back up at him, breathless and impaitent. "Te necesito," He whimpered in his heavily accented, melodic voice, his cold eyes tearing from her own to her lips as he encased them completely.

Mesmorized, she whimpered, her perfect fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his pecks, leading him back into the bedroom where she allowed his body to collapse upon hers onto the bed. At the sudden weight crushing her small form, she whimpered as all the breath within her escaped in one swift gasp. He relieved her a little by supporting himself on his elbows, his lips moving to ravish the moist skin of her throat.

Although she was still completely breathless, Candice managed to reach behind her and slip her bikini top off over her head, but before he could raise his head from her shoulder to get a look, she arched herself into him and met his lips, earning a moan from him.

She loved his lips, his kisses, although she knew such feelings towards him were forbidden.. she loved their texture, their softness and the petal-like esque they held. On several different occasions she found herself wishing for them, maybe even just for the false sense of affection they brought her. Growing faint, she allowed him to slip his hand behind her waist and lay her back down on his bed.

..maybe she needed this, too.

Regaining the breath she had lost, the woman squirmed slightly when his lips left hers and instead trailed a hot path down to her now exposed bosom, nipping and licking. She tugged at the curls on his head, mewling in faked pleasure... sure, on any other occasion she'd love it just fine. But this was Carlito, the man that held her not to show loving affection, but as a selfish, desperate attempt to mask the emptiness he felt inside. The man who kissed her, not for the passion of kisses alone, but to dissolve the blackness in his hollow heart.

After she masterfully hooked her toes into the hem of his pajama pants and slid them away, he seemed to disregard all else and retraced his age old trail of nips and kisses down to her folds, where he gently disgarded her bottoms and teased the newly revealed area. A shiver trailed up her spine, causing her mouth to gape open in a silent gasp and goosebumps to adorn her stomach. She loved his breath hot against her folds, the simple touch of his grazing fingertips as they danced across her inner thighs.

But if anything, this wasn't what she wanted now. This wasn't what she needed..

"Carlito," The gasp fell from her kiss-swollen lips instantly, her legs dragging his body back up her own as she draped a lazy arm over his powerful, defined shoulder.. she looked up at him, heartbroken by yellowness of his usually lively eyes, and traced a gentle finger down his jaw bone. "I need you, too."

A silence fell, thick and still in its sudden blanket, as the man above her waited to even flintch. The slit of eye that peeked out from beneath his heavy lid scanned every inch of her he possibly could without moving, a breath that reeked of smoke escaped from his slightly parted lips, heated as it fell upon her cheek. And slowly, steadily, he inched his face down towards hers, wrapping her lips around is own in a kiss that held far more compassion than any of their earlier escapades combined.

Parting himself a mere inch away from the woman beneath him, he whispered upon her lips before claiming them once again. "That's all I needed to hear."

Her whimper squeaked as he settled all his weight upon her small form, pinning her helpless between him and the bedding, her full chest heaving against his. They kissed slowly, lovingly, before the urgency within them became too much to tame. Candice grinded her hips against him, and as he hooked his hand behind her knee - managing to wrap her leg around him - he placed himself before her.

They released simultaneous gasps as he pressed himself within her, her inner walls contracting and stretching as they morphed to fit his form. He was larger, without a doubt, and it was almost painful for her to take him whole..but she felt she had too, and after sliding her groin against his, he was within her completely.

His pace was slow but steady as he began, his thrusts gentle but powerful, suddenly quickening, and she felt the need to cling to him, as if the pleasure would stop if she didn't. But the gesture had brought them closer than they'd been before, and she found herself being whisked away into a world where pleasure exumed far past the physical body. His lips danced across her face lightly as he moved, the sensation of closeness with him new, something she wanted to savor incase he'd fade fade from her once again.

But once she clung her inner walls around him, since his arms were not enough, she could feel the heaving of his chest alter against her own, his breathing suddenly quickening, and she knew all too well he would be finished soon, far sooner than she hoped. And yet, her mind spun, her body so close to his now as the thought ran through her mind that they'd never be able to part, a thought she didn't mind in the least.

Holding him close as her fingers ran down his slicked and tan skin, her lips adorning his neck with heated kisses.. he thrusted himself within her once more, arching himself as a gasp fell from his parted and swollen lips. Collapsing upon her, Carlito regained the breath he'd lost as his climax faded, and the woman beneath him remained before her peak as she cradled him, but that was all okay.

Shifting to lay at her side, the dark man reached beside him for his cigarettes, but quickly froze in midmotion when his eyes fell upon the small palm that reached across to settle on his forearm. He turned to her, his eyes still tinted yellow, but turned away shortly after, a sigh escaping him. "I'm sorry, baby."

And despite his woman's silent protests, he placed the cigarette between his lips, lighting it as smoke filled the air above him.

Candice turned away then, her eyes falling shut as she battled the tears within her, sorrow now taking over her emotions. She wasn't what he truley needed, what his heart and soul breathed of day by day. She was a mere stick of posion, lit afire as she dissapeared into the nothingness around her, the life she held sucked from the breath of the very man she truely loved.

Slipping off the side of the bed, she grabbed her pair of shorts and slipped them on, stepping out onto the balcony with her arms stretched above her head. Her eyes, now drained themselves, searched the area below before they finally landed on a single and barley clad Jeff Hardy as he dipped into the waters of the pool. She grinned to herself, biting her lip in anticipation as she headed back into the room to grab the rest of her suit and towel.

Without one last look at the man she'd once adored, Candice skipped down the hotel hallway on her way to the pool, her heart already pounding hard against her chest. And she smiled, hopes already high, hollowness unfulfilled.

_Hm, a sequel in order, perhaps? Candice/Jeff? Let me know._


End file.
